


Stuck

by uofmdragon



Series: Ultimate Spider-man Shorts [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has had a bad day and all he wants to do is cuddle up to Phil and complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading Roomates first, but you can probably get by without it.
> 
> This is a coda to Season 2, Episode 5, _Hawkeye_. Beta'd by pyroblaze18 (kultiras)

Coda to Hawkeye, Season 2, Episode 5

Clint walked through the apartment, ignoring their guest who was in the kitchen. He appeared to be making a sandwich. Clint paused, "You better not use the last of the turkey."

Fury smirked, "Not your call to make."

"You're a guest," Clint pointed out, pulling the quiver off his back.

"Yep," Fury agreed. "I'm Coulson's guest, just like you. I believe you live in a mansion with the rest of the Avengers."

Clint glared, "Where's Phil?"

"Bedroom."

Clint stalked off to the bedroom, where he found Phil sitting up and reading a book. Clint closed the door, set his quiver down, and flopped on the bed, head landing on Phil's lap, before muffling a scream into Phil's leg.

"That bad?" Phil asked, sounding vaguely amused, but at least his hand came up and started sliding through Clint's hair.

"Remind me never to mock your pain concerning Spider-man again," Clint said, turning his head. "He kept trying to rename my arrows."

"The fiend," Phil mocked.

"With Stupid puns!" Clint added. "Ensnare-oh"

"Well, the Ensnarement arrow is a bit of a mouthful," Phil pointed out. "I always liked net arrow myself."

"You did?" Clint asked.

"I did," Phil said, smiling at him. "What else?"

"The communication arrow, he wanted to call a Ca-marrow," Clint said.

"That's a car..." Phil pointed out.

"That's what I said!" Clint replied.

"Anything else?" 

"You know that wrestling move where the wrestlers use the ring to slingshot them at their opponents?"

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"He did that, I asked him what he called it, and called it the Sp-arrow," Clint replied.

Phil sighed, "Did you point that one out as well?"

"Yep," Clint said, "And then the idiot insisted upon high fiving, so we ended up stuck together... Again." He rolled over onto his back, so that he could look up at Phil.

"I think you missed a part of the story," Phil said, reaching down to remove the glasses that Clint was still wearing. "You were stuck together twice?"

"His web shooters malfunctioned and we got stuck together mid battle on my sky cycle," Clint explained, "Then when I tried to fire a sticky arrow at him. He broke it, so we were held together by webbing and my sticky arrow."

"Mr. Parker is still alive?" Phil asked, pausing to look down at Clint as he set the glasses aside.

"He is," Clint agreed, "Barely."

"So how'd you get them off the first time?" Coulson asked, one hand come to stroke Clint's head again. The other hand landing on Clint's chest.

"Beetle cut through it," Clint admitted, "While I was trying to fight with him. He's pretty mouthy, I'm an Avenger! He should listen to me!"

Phil looked down at him, before tilting his head back and laughing. Clint glared up at him. "I'm sorry," Phil wheezed, as he tried to get himself under control. "Hearing that you expect someone to listen to you when you never do."

"Hey!" Clint objected. "I listen to you!"

Phil leaned down to kiss his forehead, "Sometimes, you do."

"So yeah, freeing myself that way the second time was a no go, so we had to wait for the webbing to dissolve."

"So that's why Nick beat you home?"

"Yeah," Clint agreed. "Oh and while we were stuck together, the idiot broke my bowstring and I didn't have another."

"I've been telling you for years to carry a spare," Coulson murmured, reaching to tug at the zipper to Clint's vest.

"I don't break my bowstring," Clint pointed out.

"I know you don't," Phil agreed. "But someone else could cut it. You do get in hand to hand fights, Clint, and you do use your bow as a weapon."

Clint sighed softly, "Yeah, I guess."

"I could order you to," Phil said, teasingly, "Maybe it'll be one of the ones you listen to."

"Jerk," Clint muttered with no heat, because Phil had gotten his vest undone and was stroking his chest. "You know, that's not the worst part."  
"What's the worst part?" Phil asked, softly.

 

"The worst part is that we were gonna have date night tonight and we didn't get to," Clint said, frowning up at him. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Phil said, leaning down to kiss him. Clint lifted himself up to lick into Phil's mouth. His hand came up, keeping Phil right there, so they could kiss and touch. Phil pulled back, giving him a heated look, "You can make it up to me."

"Yeah?" Clint asked, rolling to sit up and tug the vest off.

"Of course," Coulson said, tugging his own shirt off. He inhaled sharply and Clint knew he was cataloguing every bruise and scrape, comparing it to how Clint had looked this morning. Clint stood, moving to push his pants off and quickly climbed back on the bed and climbed onto Phil, who eagerly met him in a kiss. Phil rolled them gently, pressing Clint into the bed.

Clint arched into Phil's hands and his body, groaning. "Phil," he panted softly as Phil moved down his body. "I thought I was making it up to you."

"That was before I saw how injured you were," Phil murmured, "Besides getting you off is making it up to me."

"Is it?" Clint asked, before moaning loudly as Phil sucked him into his mouth. Clint arched off the bed, "Phil," he gasped loudly. Phil's mouth was warm around him and he squirmed as Phil's fingers traced along his thighs, encouraging him to spread his legs more.

"You gonna fuck me, Phil?" Clint asked, inhaling sharply at the gentle touch to his balls. Phil sucked a little harder and Clint took that as an agreement that yes, Phil was going to fuck him. He flailed an arm out towards the nightstand, trying to find the dexterity and concentration—which had left him the moment Phil wrapped his lips around his cock—to open the door and get lube and a condom. 

It took him a few tries, before he succeeded and managed to hand them over to Phil. When Phil pulled off, Clint couldn't help, but whine at the loss. Phil hushed him softly as he slicked his fingers up. He slid his fingers in and leaned down to take Clint's cock back in his mouth. Clint moaned happily, enjoying the dual sensations of Phil's talented mouth and even more talented fingers. It was easy for Clint to lose track of time, because Phil kept him on the edge of orgasm and didn't let him go over it. He came back to himself when Phil pulled off and out, and Clint looked at the other man, lips slick and watching him with dark eyes.

"Look at you," Phil murmured, low and gravelly. "Spread out and ready for me, aren't you?"

"Yes," Clint agreed, eyes slipping down Phil's body to watch as he rolled the condom on.

"How could you think that having you like this, isn't making it up to me?" Phil asked, moving over him.

"You're doing all the work," Clint pointed out, because somehow his mouth was still working.

Phil took hold of Clint's hip, pressing in as he leaned in to whisper, "Because I like seeing you come undone."

"Please," Clint whimpered, moving his hips.

Phil hummed, leaning down to kiss Clint as he slid all the way in. Clint moaned happily into the kiss as Phil started to rock his hips in just the right way to get him off. Clint's hands came up, reaching to touch and stroke Phil's body, encouraging him to keep it up. Their lips met on occasion, kissing with the occasional nip, and Clint chased after Phil's lips, as the other man pulled away slightly.

"Please Phil," Clint gasped out, arching upward, trying to rub his cock against Phil. Phil chuckled as he wrapped a warm hand around it. "Yes." It wasn't long after that that he came with a shout, vaguely aware that Phil was moments behind him.

They breathed heavily for a moment, Clint gently nuzzling at Phil's neck until the other man pulled out. Clint waited for him to remove the condom, before tugging Phil back down and wrapping his body around the other. Phil tried to pull away, but Clint refused to let him. It clearly didn't bother Phil as laughingly he ordered, "'Clint, let me clean up, we're going to get stuck together."

"So?" Clint asked. "Been stuck to someone else for most of tonight, want to be stuck to you for a bit."

There was a slight pause, before Phil said in wonder, "Only you..."

"Mmm?" Clint questioned.

"Only you can pull off disgusting and romantic in one sentence," Phil answered, but he stopped trying to pull away and settled back against Clint. When Phil wrapped himself around Clint, Clint hummed contentedly, because Phil was staying. Tomorrow Phil would bitch about being stuck together, but that was tomorrow and right now Clint was happy to be stuck to the man he loved.


End file.
